Confessions d'un non-mangemort par Théodore Nott
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir ici


Il la croisa dans les rayonnages de Fleury et Bott. Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir ici. Il est rare qu'il croise ses anciens condisciples en dehors de Poudlard et des commémoration où il se sent obligé de venir malgré l'opprobre populaire. Ce qui le fit arrêter son regard sur elle, aux lieux des couvertures alléchantes des livres, fut qu'elle tenait dans sa main son troisième ouvrage. Ce livre qu'il avait écrit sur les conseils de son éditeur afin de mieux vendre ses romans policiers. Oui, ce fut son propre portait qui le regardait d'un air neutre avec un léger sourire narquois qui le fit s'arrêter devant Susan Bones.  
Sous son double en papier glacé s'étalait en gros caractères un titre choc : "confessions d'un non-mangemort par Théodore Nott". C'était son éditeur qui avait trouvé ce titre ridicule, et encore maintenant il regrettait que sa proposition n'ai pas était retenue, mais il faut croire que "Serpentard et Sang-pur rime t'il forcément avec mangemort ?" sonnait un peu trop sarcastique.

Il se tient là bêtement les bras ballants en train de fixer l'énorme livre, qui lui a pris tellement de temps à écrire et lui a donné tant de fil à retordre, sans se rendre compte que son ancienne condisciple le regarde à présent avec un air étonné. Elle ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi il reste là planté comme un troll. Après tout comment peut-elle savoir que ce livre le hante encore. Que s'il a mis tant de temps à l'écrire ce n'est pas par honte ou à cause du syndrome de la page blanche, mais seulement en raison des cauchemars et des nausées qu'il lui donnait. Replonger dans la guerre n'a pas été une sinécure et plusieurs fois il a envisagé de mettre un terme à ce livre ou même ... Il préfère ne plus y penser et ce n'est pas sans raison que ce livre est bien le seul de ceux qu'il a écrit qui ne trône pas dans la bibliothèque de son salon.

Se remettant tant bien que mal de ses émotions il sent le regard scrutateur de la désormais juge peser sur lui. Esquissant un sourire il allai reprendre son chemin dans les rayonnages de la boutique mais c'est sans compter sur la poufsouffle qui l'apostropha.  
Mr Nott je suis une de vos plus grandes fan, pourrez-vous me signer ce livre une fois que je l'aurais acheté ?  
Encore une fois sous le coup de la surprise il se retrouve muet, et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Lui qui a toujours aimé jongler avec les mots, lui dont les regards signifient plus que n'importe quel monologue vient de se retrouver pars deux fois tout simplement hébété.  
Il faut dire que des fans, il n'en a pas vraiment. Du moins pas de fan avérés car les ventes de ses romans se portent bien mais personne ne crie sous tous les toits être fan des écrits d'un Serpentard même si il n'est pas mangemort. Et encore il a fallu sa biographie et un article dans la gazette du sorcier pour que les gens croient en son innocence quand bien même fut-elle prouvée par un procès ayant eut lieu bien des années auparavant.

A croire que les gens croient plus les torchons et la parole de l'accusé si celle-ci est dans un livre que le verdict d'un tribunal. Un brin narquois, mais touché malgré tout il sort la plume qu'il transporte toujours dans une poche de sa cape, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, afin de signer de sa plus belle écriture : « A Susan Bones, le non mangemort repentit ».  
Fier de son trait d'esprit il s'apprête à tourner les talons, mais cette épouvantable Gryffondor continue à s'attacher à lui comme un botruc à son arbre. Elle semble aussi mal à l'aise que lui à l'idée de lui parler, pourtant, elle reste là, son livre dans les mains et un sourire timide sur le visage. Elle semble attendre quelque chose. Peut-être un geste de sa part, ou un regain de courage après cette première approche. Il ne sait pas ce qui le prends, mais c'est lui qui entame cette fois-ci le semblant de conversation qu'ils s'acharnent à avoir au détour d'un rayonnage. Et c'est d'un ton qu'il espère affable qu'il pose ce qu'il pense être une question type d'écrivain  
Alors comme ça vous avez lu mes livres, qu'en pensez vous ?  
A peine la phrase prononcée il se sent gauche. Il n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire et en éternel homme de l'ombre il préfère éviter le feu des projecteurs. C'est pour ça qu'il aime son métier qui lui permet de rester tranquillement chez lui, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il remercie Merlin de lui avoir donné un éditeur qui lui épargne les dédicaces et autres rencontres avec des journalistes en quête de sensationnel. Et puis, comme le dit son éditeur, un mangemort qui écrit des enquêtes policières et cite Arthur Conan Doyle comme inspiration ça donne assez de grain à moudre aux journalistes sans qu'il faille en rajouter.  
\- Euh oui, ils sont très bien.  
Apparement Susan Bones, l'air aussi empruntée que lui, se met à rougir et à rentrer légèrement sa tête dans les épaules.  
\- Votre personnage cynique me fait penser à Sherlock Holmes rajoute t'elle un peu plus hardiment  
La phrase lancée avec une léger sourire ironique sonne comme une petite provocation, après tout il n'est pas sensé comprendre de qui elle parle. Mais c'est mal le connaitre. Répondant avec le même ton léger il lui fait savoir sa satisfaction d'être comparé à Mr Holmes. Devant son incompréhension évidente il lui rétorque doucement :  
"Vous savez j'aime mettre des morceaux de ma vie, de mon âme, dans mes livres et Edouard à hérité de mon cynisme. Alors me comparer à un personnage d'un auteur que j'affectionne, vous ne pouvez pas me faire plus beau cadeau"  
Fier de son trait d'esprit il allait la laisser là pantoise, mais Miss Bones semblait elle aussi aimer avoir le dernier mot.  
\- Voulez-vous prendre un thé avec moi comme ça vous pourrez me dire quels fragments de vous-mêmes vous avez laissé dans vos livres, après tout je suis curieuse. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'aurez pas besoin de me parler de votre autobiographie que vous semblez fuir, je sais quels morceaux de vous mêmes vous y avez laissé.  
Il aurait pu la laisser là avec son sourire narquois, ce même sourire qu'il arbore trop souvent à entendre ses amis, mais il y a ce je ne sais quoi qui le pousse à accepter son invitation. Après tout cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter en dehors de son cercle d'ami, et puis Susan Bones a l'air d'aimer manier les mots et les apparences comme lui.

* * *

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon univers et mes personnages je vous invite à aller sur mon profil (Selket) sur hpfanfiction.

Vous y trouverez notamment diverses séries où sont réunis les textes traitant de mêmes personnages à savoir :

\- Les portes bannières : avec tout mes textes sur les Serpentards

\- Louis, Lucy et le monde : où se trouvent mes textes sur Louis, Lucy et cie

\- Génération perdue : la next-gen

\- Dans l'oeil du photographe : Dean et Pansy

\- Petit brin de Lavande : Seamus et Lavande

\- Les familles Sioc'han-Mckinnon et Jones : toutes les fictions sur les personnages de ces familles (OCs)


End file.
